Young Again rerelease
by black angel 2011
Summary: This is an extended re-release of one of my original stories. Ash wishes to escape the rigors of businessman life so he wishes to Jirachi for the young life he so desperatly seeks. when his wish comes true it is up to him to make the right choice, will he choose to go back to the business or will he choose the woman he begins to fall in love with? AshXDawn
1. One Wish

_**Young again.**_

_Pearlshipping._

_This is a re-release of my first Pearlshipping fanfic so I hope you enjoy the extensions I made in the first chapter, please have a look at the original and compare it to the revamped version of the story. The first Chapter is at least 2000 words longer than the original._

_Ash: 45 (Starting age) after certain event: 18_

_Dawn: 17._

_I don't own pokemon_.

(Ash's POV)

I was sitting in my office thinking about the good old days of me traveling with my pokemon, 'It has been twenty years since I journeyed all the regions in this world I just wish I could turn back the clock before I owned this business,' I thought to myself while sitting in the chair watching the young trainers training their pokemon ready for the journey of a life time. "I just wish I can spend a week back in teen years," I said with slight jealousy pointed at the young children.

I turned around to see my staff tell me that there was a board meeting to decide our next product for the new travelling trainers. The main problem was it was so boring to sit there and listen to every idea that came into existence. "Sir we are about to start another board meeting for the next product," an executive said with a smile before closing the door.

I got out of my seat and walked towards the door with great sadness, "Not another meeting," I said to myself with a sigh "this was fun ten years ago but now it is starting to become redundant" Ash said about to start sleep walking.

I walked slowly to the board meeting room and started to think about the days I spent with my friends, the nights we camped out under the stars. Where we ate dinner talking to each other about our dreams, I remember the days where I watched May compete in the contests, Iris becoming a full-fledged dragon master, Brock becoming a pokemon doctor and my rivals becoming league champions. All these thoughts crossing my mind while a dawdled to the board meeting.

"What I wouldn't give to become young again," I said to myself. I placed my hand on the door handle and walked into the board room with a fake smile. "Alright let's get this board meeting started," I told the directors calmly.

"Sir, we have these new products that have been tested," one of the directors pointed out brimming with confidence.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"This new pokeball design will help increase the strength of certain stats depending on its nature," said one secretary as she showed Ash the new pokeball, "what do you think sir?" she asked Ash who was starting to lose interest and very quickly.

"Come on sir at least pretend to be interested," said another worker, "I know these ideas are coming from your head," the worker said with sadness.

Ash looked on wondering what he could do to escape this business he set up, as he started to go to sleep during the meeting. 'Great, why did I start all of this, I have worked so hard in my young life and now all I wish for is for it to return,' Ash thought to himself blocking out the meeting entirely.

The meeting dragged on for what seemed like forever to Ash, idea after idea continued to flow through the board meeting, Ash pretended to be interested in all of the ideas that were presented to him. He looked at the items but really didn't care much for them, "Sir, a lot of these great products will help trainers become even better and more attuned to their pokemon," one of the secretaries stated with a confident smile

Later in the day Ash started walking out of the meeting room when he heard a conversation about him, he listened to his workers talking about him. "He hasn't been the same since he lost his partner," one of the staff said with certainty.

Ash listened with intent not making a noise, he began to think about his Pikachu who ran away after Ash became detached from him, he thought about his other pokemon that he captured over the years.

"yeah I agree," Said another worker "but we can't get rid of him he is more in tune with the trainers than any of us" he continued "if there was some way we can help him" he finished in hope.

"Sadly he might have to rediscover something hidden inside" the third one said wisely.

Ash walked away from the from the door quietly and started to think about the words that were being said about him, 'they are right, I have lost all drive to own this business,' Ash thought to himself while walking through the main foyer. Ash picked his head up and looked outside to see the weather was clear with only a few clouds in some parts of the sky.

Ash took the chance to go to his favorite restaurant but decided against giving an order, 'I want to try something different,' Ash thought to himself while walking down the street, Ash looked around and found a small café to eat at, 'this is a quiet place to get something to eat,' Ash thought to himself with a smile, he walked to the café and looked around. The place was quiet with only a few people eating in certain areas, most of them were young couples having a date, 'I never found some that would make me happy,' Ash thought to himself with sadness.

After eating at the small café Ash walked outside watching the sunset which caused the city skyline to glow in many different colors from the fiery red to the warm orange. Ash continued to walk towards the park while little kids where playing with pokemon. "You will never beat me," one of the trainers said confidently, Ash watched the battle unfold between a small water pokemon with a brown shell and another pokemon that was colored blue with green spots and a green bulb on its back.

"If only I could go back to those days," Ash thought to himself while watching the exciting battle continue between the starting pokemon.

"Hey look it's my idol Ash from Pallet Town," said one of the little kids "you beat the Elite Four many years ago" the little child said with excitement "can I have your autograph?" the child asked Ash with a smile.

For the first time in a long time Ash began to smile and even laugh as he rediscovered what it was like being young again but he still felt like something was missing, "Sure thing kid, keep going with your journey you have a lot of potential," Ash pointed out to the young children. The kids walked away happily with their idols autograph in hand, "I wish I was young again, maybe a second chance at things that I would have not had the chance at," Ash said with a smile as he watched the parents take the children home, "maybe a family of my own," Ash said with a frown.

* * *

(Ash's POV)

I started the slow walk home as the street lights continued to light up the street, I walked slowly thinking about what I missed out on. As the night replaced the day I saw a shooting star streaking across the black canvas and smiled at myself thinking that this might be the chance that I needed, "I wish I was eighteen again and to travel with pokemon like the old days" Ash said wishing with all his might.

I walked back to my mansion, I had a successful career as a business man and before that a pokemon trainer, I walked through the main gate still thinking about the battles I had with rival trainers, thinking about the women I travelled with, I looked around as the gates closed behind me. I saw the large house that I live in, "this mansion is very lonely, I have no one to share it with, I lead a boring life," I said to myself with sadness

I walked up to the door and into the main foyer, I looked around to see the large foyer with stairs right in front of me, pot plants on either side and a red carpet covering the steps. I slowly walked up the steps and towards my room. 'This place is too quiet, no one to share it with,' I thought to myself as the silence started to get to me. I took the chance took the chance to clean myself up and get ready for bed. I walked into the middle of my room where the large bed was standing.

After reaching my bed I tucked myself into my bed inside my large room which was placed inside a mansion, it was quiet and that was helping me get to sleep, sadly the quiet was very haunting, the haunting quiet helped me think about the night I camped, but the thoughts were starting to become more powerful, to the point that I could no longer sleep on this night.

It was late in the night and I was fast asleep when a loud noise was heard and woke him up, I suddenly woke up to find the origin of the noise that emanated from out of nowhere "what was that?" he asked as a light began to illuminate his room.

"So you wish to be young again," said a mysterious voice there stood a mysterious figure mostly colored black and had a Jairachi on his shoulder "I am the spirit of the star you wished upon," he continued. "Well I can grant you your wish" he finished quietly.

"Really can you do that for me?" I asked the spirit I got out of the bed quickly and with great excitement, "I would really appreciate it if you helped me out on this," I told the spirit with great certainty.

"Yes but there are conditions to this wish," the spirit stated.

"And what conditions would they be" Ash asked with slight annoyance at the spirit.

"First you have one week to decide if you want to stay that age and Second you will be placed in one of the many regions at random" the spirit continued.

"So I can make a choice in one week," I said with a slight smile "and I have no choice over what region I can go to" Ash said with slight disappointment. "Well make that wish happen" I demanded of the spirit without any form of hesitation.

"Very well it will be like as if your business never existed but the year will be the same" the spirit said as the mansion began to disappear and I began to reverse in age, becoming younger again while my clothes began to change in appearance. I went from a set of bed wear to a blue jacket, and black jeans with a red and white cap.

* * *

(Normal POV)

The spirit disappeared leaving Ash in a new area that he has visited before, Ash looked around with a smile on his face, "finally I escaped that prison," Ash told himself proudly.

Ash looked around to find he was in another region, a region that wasn't familiar to him, he looked around to find the tree lined grassy fields and trainers capturing pokemon, the sky was blue with approaching rain clouds over the horizon and in the sky was a bunch of flying type pokemon Ash had never seen before in his life. Ash continued to look around in great excitement

"Wow this place is really cool I might head to a pokemon center" Ash proclaimed with a bit more excitement. He looked around but now he was lost, but that didn't bother him he wanted to see as much of the sight he was viewing with his own eyes, "I've never seen a region this nice before," Ash told himself happily

Ash ran towards the lights of a nearby to town, Ash ran as fast as possible not realizing that he was about to bump into another woman, Ash looked around without any form of care in the world until he finally crashed into the woman.

* * *

(Dawn's POV)

I crashed into a mysterious person hurting slightly from the impact, "ouch watch where you are going" I said falling over hitting the ground. "You know you should learn to watch where you are going" I said as I looked up to the stranger. He was a young man with his hand extended out towards me, he was wearing a blue jacket and a black pair of jeans as well as a red and white cap, 'wow he is handsome,' I thought to myself with a smile. I took his hand and he helped me up from the grass that I landed on

"Sorry about that," he said apologetically after helping me up, "do you know where I am?" he asked with a smile.

"You're in the Sinnoh Region" as I stated the obvious "So what is your name?" I asked the mysterious person.

"My name Is Ash Ketchum" he said with confidence.

"I am Dawn Berlitz," I said finishing the introductions "I am heading to Professor Rowan's to get my first pokemon," I said to Ash. "Why don't you come with me to get a pokemon it will be great for me to have a rival," I finished happily.

* * *

(Ash's POV)

I looked at the young bluenette with a smile, she sure was cute with the pink skirt, white blouse and a black vest, "You mean an adventure?" I asked Dawn "I can do that but only for a week," I finished with a frown.

"But why for a week?" she questioned me in disappointment.

"Because I have something important to deal with next week," I said as she started to get really upset with my sad excuse.

"Yeah right that is the excuse most guys use to stay away from me," Dawn said with anger.

"Okay I will reveal the truth," I said looking at Dawn "I am really a 45 year old who made a wish to be young again, with the help of the legendary pokemon Jirachi," I started with Dawn becoming more angry towards me "but I have one week to decide if I want to remain like this and grow old again" I said with a slight smile.

* * *

(Dawn's POV)

"Do you really expect me to believe such nonsense" I said with anger directed towards Ash. "Well I will help you get to the next town but that is it for now" I said glaring at Ash who now looked guilty.

"I will prove it to you," he said with conviction, "I am not making this up," Ash told me with assurance but I wasn't interested in the least, all I wanted now was to get to Sandgem Town to get my pokemon and to journey and become a top coordinator.

"Sure mister, I will believe when I see it," I said with irritation. We walked to the town and got ready to select our pokemon for our journey, I ignored the man that was following me, he didn't make a peep and I sure wasn't ready to talk to him.

Ash was the first to break the silence between us while we continued to walk towards the next town, "You know Dawn the Sinnoh Region is really nice," Ash told me while he was looking around in amazement.

"So, you've never been to this region before?" I questioned him calmly, "yes I have been in this region for my entire life," I professed with a smile. I began to think that Ash was telling the truth, I started to remember from reading a book ages ago that Jirachi could grant any wish just as long as the person was of pure heart. 'Maybe he was telling the truth,' I thought to myself with a smile.

Ash looked around some more maintaining a new sense of quiet between us, it didn't bother me so much as the quiet helped me think about the two pokemon that I was going to select from Professor Rowan.

* * *

(Normal POV)

As the hour passed with the silence between two. Ash and Dawn had finally reached Sandgem Town where they met up with Professor Rowan and Dawn was getting ready to make her choice about which pokemon she was going to start off with.

After reaching the lab, a large man with a white lab coat and mostly white hair walked up to the young people with a brief case in hand. "Excuse me Professor Rowan, I would like to select my pokemon for my journey," Dawn requested with a confident smile.

"So you two are here to start off your journey" Professor Rowan enquired "here are the three pokemon you may start off with. Turtwig, Chimchar and Piplup" Professor Rowan announced as he called forth the three pokemon.

Dawn looked at the pokemon standing in front of her, one was a small blue pokemon with a yellow beak and feet, a white face and chest along with big black round eyes. Another pokemon was mainly green with a brown shell on its back and a twig growing from its head. Lastly pokemon mostly colored orange with fire for a tail, it was a monkey like pokemon, Dawn looked once more and started to think about her choices while Ash waited for his turn to choose a pokemon.

"I will choose Piplup" Dawn quickly stated and smiling at the small pokemon.

Ash walked up to the remaining two pokemon calmly and chose his pokemon soon after Dawn did, "then I will choose Chimchar" Ash said calmly and with great confidence.

"Well then your choices are made," Professor Rowan said "Your next stop will be in Jubilife City which is two days walk from here" he continued "good luck," he finished. Ash and Dawn walked out of the Pokemon Lab with great excitement on the choices they made.

"So Ash you chose Chimchar, wow I sure hope you can bring the best out of that pokemon," Dawn told Ash with a smile.

"So Dawn, what is your goal?" Ash asked Dawn with a smile.

"I intend to become top coordinator," Dawn professed with great certainty. "What about you Ash, what do you want to achieve?" Dawn asked Ash with a smile before walking on ahead.

"I want to compete in the Sinnoh League," Ash called out to the young bluenette confident that he will make the right choice in the week.

_**So that is chapter 1 folks and just remember Ash is not 45 at the end of this chapter he is 18 please read and review. and please remember this is a re-release, i have just added more detail to the chapter, every aspect of the original is still around but i have added more detail.**_


	2. New friends and Rivalries

**Chapter 2: new friends and rivalries.**

_Pokemon is not mine. _

_Second chapter in the re-hashed version of this story, please take the chance to review the improved version of the story._

The first day will disappear in this chapter.

_Ash's POV_

It had been a few hours since we got our pokemon, and both of us were very excited about the journey we were going to have, I had been very happy since the moment I became younger and got given this chance to travel yet again even if it was one week, I soon found myself travelling with Dawn a beautiful young coordinator.

"Dawn, why don't we have a battle outside to test out our new pokemon?" I asked her with enthusiasm. I pulled out my pokeball ready to have a battle with a smile.

Dawn looked at me with a confident grin and pulled out her pokeball ready for battle, "Okay but on two conditions" She said with arrogance, "but don't expect to win with a fire type," Dawn pointed out confidently.

"And what conditions would they be Dawn" I asked fearing the answer.

"If you win we will travel together, but if I win don't travel on the same route as me" she said with a poker face.

On our way to the battle field we bumped into another trainer he walked in to the pokemon lab looking for his first pokemon. He had a very serious look on his face he was wearing a purple and black jacket with blue jeans, seemed polite but when he looked at Dawn and me preparing for a battle he just glared at us.

We watched as the third trainer walked up to Professor Rowan calmly, "Ah Paul we only have Turtwig left," Rowan said respectfully while handing over the pokeball containing the starter pokemon, "take good care of the pokemon, and raise it to be a strong competitor," Rowan instructed the trainer with confidence.

"That's fine, I was going to choose Turtwig anyway," Paul said calmly while Dawn and I were arguing in the background. "You fools, I was going to battle one of you two but now I can't be bothered," the arrogant trainer stated with a smirk

"So you two have you finished your argument?" Professor Rowan asked us while giving us our pokeballs and pokedex.

"Not yet!" we both yelled while Paul walked passed and off on his own journey, it seemed like our journey wasn't going to start and we would spend an entire week fighting before we headed to the next city, "Ash, don't expect me to believe you stupid story," Dawn told me in anger before walking away.

"Never asked you too, all I want is to journey again that's all," I argued back which caused Dawn to return in anger.

Professor Rowan walked in between us in anger, "That is it you two will sort out on the battlefield behind my lab right now!" Professor Rowan's voice thundered as he ordered us to sort out our differences in a battle.

"Fine by me," Dawn said with a smirk as we walked towards the battlefield, "just don't expect me to take it easy on you because I am girl," Dawn said in arrogance while following her to the battle field.

"Hmph, just don't expect me to take it easy on you because you're a girl," I replied with a smirk. We finally made it to the battlefield getting our pokeballs ready for the battle.

* * *

_Dawn's POV_

We walked to our respective ends of the battlefield not taking our eyes off of each other shooting daggers at each other while trash talking to each other. "Okay Piplup lets show this loser what we are made," I said in anger.

"Chimchar, this is your first battle lets go," Ash said calmly while smiling knowing that there was a chance that I could win the battle against Dawn.

"Why are you so calm about this battle?" I asked with slight irritation, "Your pokemon has a type disadvantage, you still think you can win," I told Ash but he just stood there and smiled at me, 'he is an odd one, it's like he has done all this before,' I thought to myself calmly.

"I don't know I am here to have a great time," Ash said smiling in response.

"Your pokemon is at a type disadvantage, doesn't that concern you?" I asked Ash, "Piplup is a water type and Chimchar is a fire type," I stated with a confident smile.

"Nope there is more to battles then what pokemon has the advantage and which one doesn't," He responded wisely.

"Have you done all this before Ash?" I asked in amazement, he didn't respond and just grinned at me because of the question I asked, "well how good can you be?" I asked but he still didn't respond to the question, 'he is way to calm,' I thought quietly.

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Piplup, use Bubble," Dawn commanded confidently, the small penguin like pokemon fired a powerful burst of bubbles at the fire monkey pokemon.

"Chimchar dodge the attack," Ash told his starter pokemon calmly, Chimchar moved quickly dodging the bubbles with great ease, "Chimchar use scratch now" Ash instructed his pokemon, Chimchar was now on the offensive, it charged at the water type pokemon getting ready to scratch the water type pokemon. The attack landed putting Dawn in to a corner after the attack landed critically. "Nicely done Chimchar," Ash called to his fire pokemon.

"Wow he is good it is almost like he has trained pokemon before," Dawn said to herself in amazement "Piplup use peck on Chimchar" Dawn commanded Piplup ran towards the fire starter with an extended beak.

"She not too bad," Ash stated calmly after the attack landed causing Chimchar to fall back while glaring at Piplup.

"Okay Piplup use peck to finish this battle" Dawn ordered confidently.

"Chimchar use Scratch" Ash instructed with a quick smile, Both the pokemon charged at each other until the attacks landed. Both pokemon looked at each other until Piplup collapsed on the ground giving Ash the victory. Chimchar was breathing heavily after the tough battle.

* * *

_Ash's POV_

"Wow Dawn you are really good" I said complimenting her skills, I walked up to Dawn and smiled at her, "You know we would make a great team," I told the young bluenette with great confidence.

"Thanks but you aren't too bad yourself," Dawn responded "I am sorry I argued with you," she finished with a smile. She looked at me with a smile and nodded with my suggestion, "I agree we would make an awesome team," Dawn pointed out with confidence

"Looks like we will be travelling partners," I said happily before walking away from the battlefield where we had our first battle.

"Yeah so what is your goal again Ash?" she asked me wanting to hear what my goal was, "we were too busy fighting and I totally forgot what your ambitions were," Dawn confessed with a wink.

"To win the Sinnoh League" I said with confidence "And what is your goal Dawn?" I asked her hoping she would be my rival.

"To win the Sinnoh Grand Festival" she responded quickly. "Oh and if you have a week here then there is no way you could win the Sinnoh festival in time" she said with a frown.

"Oh well at least I get to travel with new friends and pokemon" I said with optimism. "We better get started on our journey" I continued wisely "because time is slipping away" I finished.

"But before we go we better heal our pokemon and get some supplies," Dawn pointed out, "I really want to camp out under the stars on my journey," Dawn said with a smile, "I want it to filled with the best memories that I could possibly obtain," Dawn hoped with a smirk.

"Yeah me to, star gazing is really relaxing" I said in response, "I need new memories as well," I said with a smile.

Dawn took my time buying the things Dawn needed and thinking to herself a lot as well as talking to Piplup. "I wonder if me bumping into Dawn was destined to happen. He is a great trainer able to bring the best out of any pokemon," Dawn told her pokemon while I was listening in on her words without her even knowing, "well that was the feeling I got from the battle I had with him," Dawn pointed out with cartainty.

"So Dawn thinks that I am a great trainer from just one battle," I told myself while looking around the shops.

I watched as Dawn got the rest of the supplies and walked up to the counter to pay for them, "You know Piplup Ash is an interesting person" Dawn told her penguin pokemon. "Strange but there is an aura about him" I continued "it makes it so damn hard to stay angry at him" Dawn finished after paying the supplies for our travels in the Sinnoh region.

Dawn walked out of the shops and waited for me to meet up with her, she just sat there thinking about the battle we had earlier in the day, I finally met up with Dawn near the exit of Sandgem Town getting ready to travel to the next city.

"How long have you been waiting for Dawn?" I asked in interest as I walked closer to her calmly.

I almost hit the ground finding out that she had been waiting for the last hour, waiting for me after she finished the shopping. I began to question if I take too long to buy even the most essential stuff like food and sleeping bags.

"Sorry I took so long Dawn," I said apologetically as we finally got ready to leave the town.

"That's fine I know someone who would take all day with the shopping," Dawn said to me while laughing at the situation.

* * *

_Dawn's POV_

We walked out of town as the sun began to set behind us the horizon was colored with red, orange and yellow, we watched it for a while, I noticed that Ash's first day dissolved in a matter of hours, I let Piplup Stay out of the pokeball that scene reminded Ash looked at me for a moment with a saddened expression on his face, "Ash, what's the matter?" I asked in concern while walking through the tree lined fields of the first route on our travels.

"It's nothing Dawn," Ash responded with certainty.

"Nothing, the scene of me bringing Piplup out saddened you, you can tell me," I told Ash.

"Alright, this isn't my first journey, I had a pokemon named Pikachu, he was my best friend we trained and beat the best trainers in the world," Ash told me with a great amount of hurt, "seeing you bring out Piplup has really reminded me of when I had Pikachu, he really hated pokeballs, so he traveled on my shoulder constantly," Ash told me with a smile calmly.

"So, while you set up camp, I will cook dinner," I instructed Ash with a smile, I got the ingredients and while Ash was preparing the wood for the fire for the night, I gathered the ingrediants I bought from the shop while Ash was setting up the campsite for us. The cool air was cool with a slight breeze, I watched Ash with a smile while cutting up the vegetables expertly.

"Come on Chimchar time to get some firewood for the campfire," Ash told his starter pokemon with enthusiasm. The two ran away in search for some wood, I was cutting the final bits of food for dinner tonight.

"He's a strange person, but I can't help but think of him," I said with smiling.

* * *

_Ash's POV_

I walked around trying to find some wood but there wasn't much around. I only had a handful of small pieces of wood and twigs. I was continued to look around for the wood with the help of my starter pokemon, the air was getting colder and the night was starting to approach, I started to think about something important.

"You know Chimchar after tonight I will only have six days left on my journey," I said sadly, Chimchar just looked at me as if to say will you be going somewhere. "I know little guy, but I get the feeling that if I make the wrong choice I could lose something more important," I said sadly while picking up more wood.

After a while I had eventually found enough wood so I returned to the camp. With Dawn welcoming me back with an angry expression, "You're late Ash," Dawn told me angrily. So I tried to think of the best excuse I could come up with but I knew it wouldn't work.

"I was watching the sunset Dawn," I lied but it was no use, Dawn didn't believe a word I said and placed her hands on her hips.

"What took you so long Ash!" she yelled at me "the food is starting to get cold and we were waiting for you to return" she continued with anger "no excuse why did you take so long?" she asked after calming down slightly.

"I was trying to find wood but there wasn't too much around," I said while dropping what I had found.

"That's a lot of wood Ash, you didn't need to find that much," she said with laughter. "Here eat up, my mom gave me this recipe when I stayed home while she was traveling," she said while handing me a bowl of food.

I sat there and ate the food after a mouth full of food. I looked up and thought for a moment, I was lost for words to find out that Dawn was a really good cook. I didn't know what to say I was never given food anywhere near this quality before.

"Dawn you are a really good cook" I said with a smile.

"Thanks Ash I learnt a lot from my mom who is also a great coordinator" she said with a smile, after eating our meals and looking at the stars we made the final set up of our camp to allow us to escape the cold, still had the roaring fire giving us warmth and light.

"So Dawn, what will be the first thing you do in Jubilife City?" I asked her while looking at the stars.

"I want to participate in the contest," Dawn responded promptly.

* * *

_Normal POV_

After setting up their tents they enter their respective tents and started to fall asleep. Ash was starting to have dreams which caused him to wake up in the middle of the night.

Ash got out of the tent and found that the fire was out. He continued to walk around near the edge of the route wondering what was going on, Ash looked around for a moment and looked at the stars, he started to wonder about the last day and about Dawn, 'she is such a great cook.'

Ash's attention was soon diverted to the dream he was having, "man what a weird dream I was having," Ash said to himself. "I wonder if there was a message to the dream or something," he continued while looking at the stars, "well I better get back to bed."

Ash walked back into his tent now getting really tired, he crawled back into his sleeping bag and started going to sleep. As the night continued Ash started to wriggle around in his sleeping bag and began to wince slightly from the dreams he was starting to have.

* * *

_Ash's POV_

I started to sleep but something was wrong it started to get really dark with seven lights shining brightly until a dark figure with an hourglass shape caused one of the lights to disappear, the area got darker, I was lost with nowhere to go, I couldn't see due to the darkness that was encroaching from every direction.

I looked at the strange figure and back stepped slightly in fear, "what, who are you?" I asked as the dark figure turned around revealing a single eye.

"You have six more lights," he responded in a menacing tone, "you have six more days," the dark figure stated while approaching me.

"Don't get any closer," I told the dark creature as fear continued to creep through my body.

"Ahhhh," I woke up with a scream wondering what had just happened. It was a dream but it felt real I questioned if it was a dream or if it was real. I felt sweat trickle down my face as I sat up to find the new day had arrived

"Ash!" Dawn's voice called out to me, I looked around and tried to clear up my sweat so that Dawn wouldn't get concerned, "are you alright?" she asked with great concern.

"Yeah I am fine," I responded while I was sweating immensely still from the nightmare that I had suffered, "just had a nightmare" I finished still feeling very tired.

"Just get ready and tell me all about it alright," she said in an assuring tone.

It took me an hour to get ready after the nightmare, I got dressed while my body was still shivering from what had happened, the fear was very real, 'nightmares shouldn't make you feel this way,' I thought to myself while getting out of the tent, we had breakfast and got ready to leave not saying a single word about the previous night to the young bluenette sitting opposite me.

"Ash, are you going to tell me what happened?" she asked me.

"I went to sleep it was dark but seven lights showed up to guide me," I said while fear started to take a hold of my systems again, "but a dark figure with one eye showed up and caused one of the lights to fade out," I said with a chill down my spine "it felt real because of this creature."

"Darkrai" she said.

"Dark who?" I asked

"A pokemon that can make nightmares seem real," she answered with coolness. "But it doesn't mean any harm, it does that in self-defense."

* * *

_Normal POV_

While walking to the next city Ash and Dawn were approached by Paul, he maintained his cold expression, but was determined to train his pokemon, "You're Ash right?" a Paul asked coldly as he got one of his pokeballs ready to battle.

"Yeah that's right," Ash responded with confidence.

"Battle me now," he said arrogantly.

"You're on Paul," Ash said accepting the challenge, "it will be one on one," Ash explained

"Fine by me" Paul said calmly. "Turtwig standby for battle" he said bringing out his pokemon.

"Chimchar I choose you" Ash said bringing out his pokemon.

Both trainers stared at each other, "Razor Leaf," Paul called out for the first attack.

"Chimchar, dodge the attack then counter with Ember," Ash called out for the counter offensive with his attack. Chimchar used the weak fire type attack and pushed Turtwig into a tight spot, "now use scratch," Ash called out for the next attack.

"Turtwig, use Tackle," Paul instructed his pokemon coldly, the two pokemon charge at each other with great force, the two pokemon collided in the middle of the battle field dealing critical damage to each other.

As the combatants picked themselves up they started to glow from the short but intense battle, "Blaze," Ash said with a smile, "Chimchar, attack with Ember," Ash commanded with certainty.

"Hmph perfect," Paul said with a menacing grin "Razor leaf to finish this battle" he commanded.

Chimchar used a fire type attack but Chimchar was too exhausted to make it effective, "damn, Chimchar is too tired" Ash said with concern, Chimchar was knocked out by Turtwigs attack causing Ash to lose the battle.

"Your Chimchar is too weak," He said with no respect, "why not battle in tens years' time you might have caught up then" he said with arrogance and walked away.

"He is good but really arrogant," Dawn said, "we better rush to Jubilife to help Chimchar heal up," she said as Ash picked Chimchar.

"Seems like I have a rival," Ash said with a sad smile.

On the way to the city a wild Buneary jumped out in front of them wanting to battle Dawn and her Piplup, "Hold it, Ash I want this Pokemon," Dawn said with a smile, "I have been waiting for you to show up," Dawn said smiling at the brown pokemon

**What could Ash's nightmare signify? What pokemon will they meet on their journey? What other nightmares would you like to Ash suffer? What dangers will befall Ash and Dawn? Will Dawn capture Buneary? Or will she fail?**


	3. Victory and Torment

**Chapter 3: victory and torment**

_This chapter will be focused mostly on Dawn's first contest as well as the second of Ash's nightmares._

_(Dawn POV)_

The wind swept through the forest with Piplup and Buneary standing, staring at each other not flinching for a moment, I waited for the time to strike never wavering as the gentle breeze flew passed me, I looked at the small brown pokemon with long ears bouncing around ready to make the first move in the battle, Ash looked on waiting for me to make the first move in the battle, but the silence was ended when Buneary made the first move with a powerful Dizzy Punch

"The time is right Piplup, hit Buneary with bubble," I ordered, Piplup fired a volley of bubbles at the incoming attacker; the bubbles flew towards the small pokemon causing Buneary to fall back. I didn't give Buneary the chance to recover from the attack getting ready to call for another attack, "now Piplup, use peck on Buneary," I instructed not giving Buneary the chance to recover.

The small penguin pokemon charged at Buneary with great intent landing with great ferocity causing Buneary to fall back again. I thought to myself it was a good time to throw my first pokeball. "You're mine Buneary" I declared and threw my pokeball at Buneary.

The red and white device hit the exhausted Buneary on the head before opening up and trapping the small pokemon inside the device, I waited for a moment as the pokeball shook for a while as I stood there hoping for Buneary to stay in, the moment became really intense as I waited for the device to signify my first successful capture, the wait came to an end as the pokeball finally signified my first successful capture, "yes I just captured Buneary" I declared out to the world in great excitement.

Ash walked up to me with a smile as I picked up the pokeball, I was proud of the capture that I made, "come on Dawn, we have to get to Jubilife City," Ash said with concern "because now we need to help two pokemon that needs to be healed" Ash stated wisely.

With my proud smile we started walking towards the city that would host my first contest, "Your right Ash, it would also give us a chance to have a break for a little while," I commented, we ran to the city rushing to the Pokemon Center so they can get their pokemon to recover and eventually to my very first contest.

At the pokemon center I began to think about my first contest and how nervous I was, "I wonder how my mother coped with her nerves," I told myself in a quiet area. Not because Ash will there to support me but because I didn't have the time to prepare for the upcoming contest. I walked outside with Piplup and my newly acquired Buneary, this gave me the chance to do some quick last minute practice before the contest.

"Piplup use bubble then use peck to pop them," she instructed to her Piplup which followed her command to perfection, Piplup fired a steam of bubbles around him and started pecking them creating a brilliant display "I guess that will have to do for now," she stated with a sad smile while watching the other coordinators practicing their well-planned moves, "I will have to come up with something better while I journey," she said lazily.

I looked at my new pokemon while thinking about her moves, "So Buneary you will have to battle, we know you have dizzy punch," I said to her new pokemon "but your other attacks what are they?" I asked while petting my pokemon.

"There is only one way to find out Dawn," Ash said after he walked out from the Pokemon Center.

"How Ash? I only have two hours before the first contest begins and I need to register," I stated to Ash.

Ash looked at me with a smile as I looked at him with a puzzled look on my face, "be quick and register for the contest before we have a quick practice battle," Ash said after formulating the plan.

"Okay sounds like a plan" I said smiling and running towards the contest hall to register for the contest. I didn't waste any time as I ran towards the hall, I made it and I felt exhausted from running all the way from the Pokemon Center, I quickly made my way to the front desk to register for the contest, "I would like to register for this contest" I declared.

The receptionist just smiled at me, "you're lucky you just took the final spot for the contest," she stated "here is your contest pass and ribbon case to store your ribbons," she continued "the contest will start in just under two hours from now so make some final preparations" she finished.

"Okay time to meet up with Ash to have that practice battle," I said while walking out the building and back to the battle field to practice with Buneary.

"So Dawn is everything done?" he asked me.

"Yeah I took the last spot in the contest, let's get this practice battle started," I responded happily, "alright Buneary time to see what you can do," I called out my new pokemon

"Chimchar, let's go," Ash called out his pokemon, "we need to take it easy" I heard Ash whispering to his Chimchar. "Use Scratch Chimchar" Ash ordered to start this battle off, Buneary dodged the attack much to my relief as she bounced into the air with amazing grace.

"Buneary, knows Bounce," I said to myself, "what other attacks does Buneary know?" I questioned.

"Chimchar use ember" Ash ordered for another attack.

"Wow Buneary, keep up the amazing work," I said with a smile as Buneary landed the powerful attack on started to come crashing down on Ash's starter pokemon, "Nice" I said with excitement "I wonder what else Buneary knows," I said after it landed, The next attack came out as a huge surprise for me, Ash and Chimchar, hearts started to surround the small pokemon before flying towards the fire type pokemon, "What that's attract" I said in laughter

"Well that was unexpected," Ash said laughing, We both laughed at the situation, I could tell it was a way for Ash to hide the embarrassment of his pokemon getting hit with attract but also the fact that he was enjoying the misfortune that had befallen him, "we better head to the Pokemon Center," Ash declared still recovering from our laughing fit, "and heal our pokemon one more time," he said with a little more composure.

"Yeah I need my pokemon at full strength for the contest," I said in agreement, I continued to wipe away the tears that I was getting from the funny moment, "that was too funny," I said while trying to stop laughing.

"Thanks for the funny moment Dawn," Ash said in a thankful tone.

"For what Ash?" I questioned him in a puzzled look.

"For that hilarious moment Dawn, it was really funny how Buneary knows attract," Ash said with slight embarrassment.

"No it was just luck that I found out Buneary knows attract" I said scratching my head, we had lunch and made our way to the contest hall, I went to my own coordinators room to get ready for the contest I dressed up for the contest and waited for everyone to do the appeals round, I was nervous but excited at the same time I looked at my pokemon and smiled.

"Well are you ready?" I asked Piplup and Buneary. Piplup just puffed up his chest in confidence while Buneary just bounced around ready and raring to go.

* * *

_(Ash's POV)_

"Phew, I never thought I would find a seat," I said to myself "now it is time to see what these contest are all about," I said while taking my seat

Dawn walked out looking nervous but damn she looked gorgeous in a beautiful dress almost like an angel I thought to myself. I was mesmerized at the sight of seeing Dawn walk out of the hallway in the pink dress and her long blue hair tied up, "wait a minute what am I thinking?" I asked myself "I only have six more days here" I said angrily at myself.

I continued to look not taking my gaze off the young woman, the sound of the crowd wasn't the focus of my attention, everything was blanked out, the spotlight was on Dawn, I ignored everything around me and her, 'no I can't already be,' I thought to myself as she after a few embarrassing minutes I cleared my mind and the crowd started to make more noise than ever, I began to cheer Dawn on just like the crowd did.

* * *

_(Dawn's POV)_

"Piplup, spotlight," I called for my first pokemon "use Bubble then pop them using Peck," I ordered in hesitation. The small pokemon fired a volley of bubbles and started to peck them with great precision.

After the appeals round I took a sigh of relief after the judges gave me a good mark for a beginner "she shows potential but still needs to work on her appeals," one judge declared making a great comment about me.

"Yes she has the makings of being a great coordinator, she has a lot of charisma," the second pointed out.

"She will becoema legendary coordinator with more work," The third one told me to keep working hard, before I left the stage for the next coordinator.

I sat in my room waiting for the results to show up. After a few minutes there was one spot left over, I crossed my fingers hoping that I would be the one selected to participate in the battles round, 'comeplease be me,' I thought to myself while my were closed my eyes not wanting to see the unfortunate, after a few antagonizing I opened my eyes to see what I was hoping for, I saw that I had made it into the next round, "I made it to the final round" I said with relief.

* * *

_(Ash's POV)_

"Wow Dawn made it to the next round," I said in excitement. "I hope she wins this contest," I said to myself, I watched as the coordinators were separated to match them with opponents for what seemed like a battle. I thought to myself good my area of expertise. That was until they went over the rules of a contest battle that made my opinion change.

'Damn that sounds tough,' I thought to myself thinking about the rules. "They only get five minutes to show off their skills" I said still not knowing all the rules, every rule was all about making every move count during the five minutes of the battle.

My cheering started again as Dawn showed up for the first battle against her first opponent Zane who had been in a few contests putting Dawn a slight disadvantage in this round, Dawn called out her Buneary while Zane called out his Beautifly.

The crowd waited with great anticipation, the clock showed five minutes and a full yellow bar signaling that the battle was about to begin, "Come on Dawn win this battle!" I cheered out with great excitement.

* * *

_(Dawn's POV)_

"Okay Beautifly use Gust," Zane ordered after the timer started and the battle got under way. Beautifly flapped its wings and sent out a powerful gust of wind at my small pokemon.

"Buneary stand your ground," I instructed "then use bounce" I ordered for the counter attack, I lost a few points but it didn't bother me because the battle had only just started and there was still a long time to go before this thing was over.

"Beautifly use silver wind" Zane ordered.

"Quick dodge it Buneary," I told my pokemon the brown pokemon bounced up and dodge the attack causing Zane to lose a few points because of the missing attack, "now use Attract," I ordered hoping that Beautifly was a male pokemon. To my luck it turned out that beautifly was a male pokemon which tipped the scales of the battle in my favour.

"Now finish this with Dizzy Punch." I ordered to end this battle, the final attack landed which knocked out the Beautifly giving me the victory sending me straight into the finals.

"Hey nice battle Dawn," Zane said while shaking my hand.

"Thanks" I replied with pride, I went back to my room only to be greeted by Ash who congratulated me and telling me to win this contest, "Thanks Ash I will make sure I win this," I stated with a grin, "now get back to your seat so I can hear your cheers," I ordered Ash

"Yes Ma'am" he jokingly replied.

I just sat there waiting to see who my opponent was and it turned out to be Zoey, yet another experienced coordinator, but I knew that this one will be a lot tougher with the way she battled with her Glameow. It seemed like they have battled together for many years while Buneary and me have only been a team for only a few hours.

It was time for me to take the stage with what seemed an impossible task of defeating some that has been in contests for many years, "Buneary, Spotlight," I said nervously

"Glameow it's show time" Zoey said calling out her signature pokemon, We waited for the signal to get this battle started while I was still trying to hold on to my nerves as I looked over to the other side seeing that my opponent was calm and even had a smile of great confidence.

"Buneary use Dizzy Punch to start the battle" I ordered.

"Quick dodge it then use Iron Tail Glameow" Zoey instructed her pokemon confidently, the attack collided sending both pokemon back to where they came from and then launched another barrage of attacks.

* * *

_(Ash"s POV)_

I just sat there watching the battle unfold with both of them not holding anything back. I started to feel a little tired for some reason but I didn't want to leave until the battle was over and plus the crowd was keeping me awake.

"Darkrai can you wait before you give me another nightmare" I yelled to it while people looked at me strangely which embarrassed me greatly.

"Come on Dawn win this!" I cheered while trying to keep myself awake.

The battle was drawing to its conclusion and the points were almost even but Zoey was still just ahead but Dawn was ready to launch the final attack of the battle, Zoey knew that if Dawn's next attack landed she would lose the battle.

"Buneary, use Dizzy Punch now," Dawn ordered calling for the final attack. I continued to watch from the stands cheering Dawn on with great confidence.

Glameow was too tired to even dodge the attack that was coming her way. The attack landed knocking out Zoey's Glameow, making Dawn the victor which also sent the crowd into a frenzy, Dawn looked up to me barely awake but still cheering for her.

A few hours had passed and Ash was struggling to stay awake even after dinner at the pokemon it was almost late in the night and Ash was heading in to his room when the hall way suddenly got dark, I heard a loud sound coming from the behind I didn't know what was going on so I turned around to see if someone was there but there was no one, "who is it?" I yelled out when suddenly the dark figure rose up in front of me which sent me back from his sudden appearance.

"Another day wasted," he said while laughing at me then disappearing again in to the darkness, I continued down the hall trying to find my room but it was too dark to see where I was going. Halfway through the stroll I found the door to my room only to find two shadows in the room one with pointy ears and a lightning shaped tail and the other which looked like my Chimchar. I called out to them but they didn't hear me they walked away leaving me alone in the room.

"Come back here!" I yelled after them before I was pushed out of the room, I continued to walk down the hallway to find six doors with light shining around them. So I continued through to the sixth door which was Dawn's room to see how she was going. I opened her door but no one was inside. I entered the room with the door slamming behind me.

"Wrong door" said the same mysterious voice as the light began to flicker and then fade away into darkness, I walked over to where the door was and tried to open it but soon found myself trapped in the room.

"Where am I?" I yelled. Then I heard a voice it was fuzzy but it gave out a soothing light which helped me find the door out, I walked out only to find myself wake up in my room with Dawn checking to see if I was okay.

After I got ready I walked out of the room to hear a barrage of questions from Dawn the scariest of which was, "Why did you collapse on the way to your room Ash?" she asked me which caught me off guard and "did you have another nightmare Ash? She asked but I avoided the question trying not to concern her too much.

I looked up to the worried bluenette, and slowly picked myself up from my bed, I was thinking about the nightmares I was having, "let's head over to the next city Dawn," I said with a fake smile and walked out of the Pokemon Center.

* * *

_(Normal POV)_

"Jirachi are you sure this is the right thing to do?" a dark figure questioned "my powers are only for self-defense not for this" it said as it voiced its disapproval.

"I only have five days left before I go to sleep for another thousand years" Jirachi stated.

"Yes I know, but to test Ash like this might not be the right choice," the dark figure said as it revealed itself to be Darkrai., "there is one light I will never be able to extinguish," Darkrai pointed out, "and I want to, to remove that light" Darkrai finished calmly as it disappeared.

"Darkrai, we need to make sure that Ash makes the right choice," Jirachi pointed out before leaving the area.

**What is this light Darkrai that is talking about? Darkrai have in store for Ash? Will Ash find the courage to face what haunts him the most? His past, please read and review the rerelease of the story.**


	4. Past Revealed

**Chapter 4: past revealed**

_This leg of the story will be focusing on Ash capturing a couple of pokemon to help him face the first gym leader. Ash reveals his past to Dawn and the third of his nightmares._

_Pokemon isn't mine._

_(Ash's POV)_

The sun had risen over the horizon, we had just left Jubilife City after her victory I was starting to feel a little down after the second of my nightmares, I was starting to wonder if they had conncections to the wish I made earlier in the week, I was walking tiredly behind Dawn not even looking at her just looking at the ground, I wasn't watching where I was going until I tripped over, Dawn looked back with concern on her face as a small pokemon with a brown shell glared at me angrily before tackling me.

Dawn ran up to me with great concern after the powerful attack "Ash, you have to watch where you are going" Dawn told me while trying to help me up. "You just angered that Turtwig," she stated, the Turtwig tackled me to the ground again giving me no choice but to battle it so I called out my only pokemon Chimchar.

"Chimchar use Ember," I ordered my pokemon to which he obliged, Turtwig dodged the incoming attack with great speen and launched an attack of its own Chimchar, "Chimchar use scratch," I instructed while Turtwig was still close by "now hit it with ember" I said trying to finish the battle off.

With Turtwig knocked out I threw my pokeball to capture Turtwig, I waited for what seemed like forever the pokeball wobbled for a short time until the capture was successful, "alright I just captured Turtwig!" I yelled out with joy.

"Nice job Ash," Dawn said congratulating me, after the successful capture we sat down with the pokemon ready to have a picnic with Dawn cooking again which I knew was going to be good, we ate for a while, I watched as the pokemon enjoyed a rest outside their pokeballs before we called them back to start the journey again.

"Hey Ash, can I ask you something?" Dawn asked after we called back our pokemon into our pokeballs.

"Sure go ahead Dawn" I said with an uneasy feeling.

* * *

_(Normal POV)_

"Now I still don't believe you about making a wish to be young again" Dawn explained to Ash "if that was the case then who would help make that wish come true for you?" Dawn asked Ash.

"I made that wish on a shooting star, which was followed by a visit from a Jirach," Ash explained, Ash looked nervously as he watched Dawn place her hand on her chin, "I knew it you still don't believe me," Ash stated with sadness.

"Hmmm that is interesting" Dawn said with interest.

"What is it Dawn?" Ash asked his friend.

"Ash, Jirachi is said to make any wish come true for an entire week before it goes to sleep for a thousand years," Dawn stated with certainty, "But your nightmares seem to show a connection in this," Dawn continued. "It seems like something is hurting you from your past," Dawn said before I could say something.

"How do you know this stuff Dawn?" Ash asked his Dawn, "and what makes you think that I am hurting from my past?" I asked the young woman with a frown.

"I read lots of books Ash," Dawn confessed happily, "I was teased a lot in school for being a book worm," Dawn said with a frown, "Ash, what are your greatest fears?" Dawn asked seriously.

"Why do I need to answer this Dawn?" Ash asked with hesitation.

"Ash if you don't talk to someone about it, it will only hurt you more," Dawn said wisely "Ash, I will listen to you but you need to tell me," Dawn told Ash with concern, "the more you keep it bottled up, the more it will hurt you, your wish was to escape from something that hurt you in the past, I am certain of it," Dawn said seriously .

"Okay I will tell you, I fear being lonely," Ash confessed in anger finally submitting to Dawn's words, "when my mother died and Pikachu ran away I was left with no one to turn to," Ash said as he started to cry, "and the people I journeyed with never contacted me," Ash said with tears rolling down his face.

"Ash something must have happened," Dawn said in sadness, "surely your friends would never do that sort of stuff to you," Dawn pointed out trying to comfort the pokemon trainer; she placed her hand on his shoulder to make him feel better.

"I lived alone and the place I lived was starting to feel scary," Ash said as chills went down his back, "it was getting scary because there was no one to share the house with, no one to make me happy," Ash said while trying to keep a bottle on his emotions, "when I was in charge of the business I was getting really bored, the excitement was all gone, making trainers happy wasn't enough for me anymore," Ash stated while feeling even worse.

"Wow so being lonely has affected you this much," Dawn stated "well then there is no need to worry because I will stay with you Ash" Dawn said with a smile. 'I shouldn't have made him confess all this stuff,' Dawn thought with regret while looking with concern at the hurting trainer.

"Thanks Dawn, I guess telling you my darker secrets would be a great idea, it hurt telling you but I know that I can trust you," Ash said now starting to feel a lot better causing Dawn to look at Ash with great surprise, 'she is a very nice person, she is so caring, her smile is so bright and warm,' Ash thought to himself while looking back up to Dawn, 'what am I thinking, I only have half a week left,' Ash thought fighting off the urge to love Dawn.

"Just don't leave me alright," Dawn said pleading to Ash with a smile, these words surprised Ash greatly making him smile.

* * *

_(Dawn's POV)_

We walked for a long time and Ash was starting to feel more confident but I still believed he was still hiding part of his past from me, But at least he told someone about it before he did the unthinkable, "Ash, let's stop here for lunch," I suggested "I will do the cooking again, you just sit there and read my favorite book," I suggested to Ash while getting ready to prepare for the meal.

"Thanks Dawn, The Legends Of Sinnoh," Ash said reading the front cover as he looked through the pages to see what the contents of the book had, "interesting this region has some amazing legendary pokemon," Ash said with interest while flicking through the page of the book, he was being careful not to destroy the book.

"Yeah it is about the legendary pokemon that reside in Sinnoh, some of them are some of the most powerful pokemon in the world," I stated with a smile, "it might help you relax Ash, reading has always relaxed me greatly," I said with a smile while placing the ingredients in the pot carefully trying not to destroy my cooking, "just be careful that's an old book handed to me by my grandmother," I told Ash.

"Will do Dawn" Ash said as he turned to the contents page "Darkrai, I think I will read about that pokemon" Ash thought out loud, Ash looked up before gently placing the book down next to him, he spotted a flying pokemon, "hey what is that pokemon? Ash asked Dawn.

"That is Starly, a very common pokemon in these parts," I stated wisely while mixing the food in the pot carefully, I watched as Ash got up and got ready for battle.

"I think I will capture it" Ash said as he got up and threw a pokeball at it.

"Um Ash you will need to battle it to increase your odds of catching it," Dawn stated while still preparing dinner.

Ash scratched his head in embarrassment before getting serious and picking one of his pokeballs, "Oh yeah, go Chimchar," Ash called out his starter pokemon "hit Starly, with Ember" Ash commanded, Chimchar sent out a small burst of embers at the flying type, The attack landed successfully but Starly countered with Wing Attack sending Chaimchar flying towards Ash, Chimchar did a back flip before landing on his feet, "Chimchar, use Scratch," Ash ordered, Chaimchar charged at the starling pokemon with claws extended, unfortunately for Chimchar the attack was easily dodged Starly's great agility, Starly took the chance to go for tackle which pushed Chimchar back.

"Come on Chimchar, you can do it," Ash cheered my pokemon on when he started to glow "what's going on?" Ash asked as he and Dawn looked on in amazement.

"Ash I think Chimchar is evolving" Dawn said in excitement.

"What? Really this is amazing," Ash stated with a smile on his face as the small pokemon grew taller. The glowing was over with a taller and stronger looking pokemon now standing with a long tail, "What is that pokemon?" Ash asked in amazement.

* * *

_(Ash's POV)_

I pulled out my pokedex to gather information on the new pokemon, "So this is Monferno" I said with interest "he also knows mach punch, flamethrower, fury swipes and dig" I said with even more interest after I put the pokedex away. "Now Monferno use Mach Punch" I ordered for the Attack, Monferno charged at the flying type pokemon with great speed, Monferno landed the powerful attackcausing some damage to Starly.

"Quick use fury swipes to finish this battle off" I commanded with confidence, Starly hit the ground giving me the chance to throw my pokeball at it trying to capture it, I watched as the the red and white device wobbled from side to side, I waited in hope that the capture would be successful, the pokeball finally made the noise I was hoping for, "Yes I captured Starly," I jumped up and down in celebration.

"Another capture Ash, well done," Dawn said congratulating me while putting the finishing touches on the lunch she was making for the both of us, "now all I have to do is allow it to cook for a little while longer and it will be ready," Dawn told me happily as she prepared the table for us to eat at.

I continued to read on about Darkrai with one thing interesting me the most about this pokemon. It being despised because of its ability to give people nightmares giving it a loner status, "maybe I will capture Darkrai when I get the chance" I said to myself "try and make friends with it so it won't be lonely," I said to myself on the quiet.

* * *

_(Normal POV)_

"Lunch is ready," Dawn declared positively, Ash closed the book and walked up to the table ready to eat the food Dawn made for them, she even place food on the ground for the pokemon to eat, "here, this is for you," Dawn told the pokemon.

"Wow Dawn this is really good," Ash said with a satisfied smile.

"Thanks Ash," Dawn said with a slight blush.

After we had lunch Ash and Dawn decided it would be nice to set up camp for the night, Ash wanted to see the night sky without the hindrance of the city lights, Ash and Dawn set up our tents, "this is great camping again," Ash said with a grin until he started to get a little tired, this time making him think that Darkrai had given up. After they set the tents up Ash and Dawn sat outside watching the night sky.

It had been a long day, they sat on the fields in separate locations, thinking about their own past, Ash was wondering how things went so bad for him, thinking about the business he built after his journeys through the different regions, "how did things go so bad for me?" Ash asked himself while watching the pokemon continue to run across the field, "this is strange the pokemon here are so cool, never been to this region in my ravels before, maybe I should stay this way," Ash stated before looking back at the young bluenette sitting with her back to a tree with her head buried in a book.

Dawn was reading a book, flipping through the pages, the gentle breeze made the surrounding trees sway and a few clouds dotted the sky, Dawn looked up and smiled at Ash who was reading the book she had given him, "he is a strange person, but I just can't help but continue to think about him," Dawn told herself, she quickly moved her eyes back towards the pages of the book she was reading, "why do I seem to become attached to him?" Dawn asked in frustration, "what happens if he goes away? Will I lose something? Even if we only met a couple of days ago," Dawn told herself as she questioned something about Ash

The stayed at the same spot for some time and the sun was just starting to set, Ash was starting to get a little sleepy and Dawn was getting dinner ready for the both of them, 'I wasted another day, what should I do? I don't know if I can make the right choice,' Ash thought to himself as he watched Dawn cook dinner, 'am I falling in love with Dawn? Even after meeting her two days ago, do I deserve redemption for my past mistakes?' Ash thought as he questioned himself while looking away at the rose colored horizon.

Dawn walked up to Ash with a bowl of food, she handed the trainer the food and sat next to him to watched the sunset, "you know Ash, it might not be so bad to travel with you," Dawn told the raven haired man. Dawn looked back at Ash who was slowly eating his food, "Ash, are you alright, you have been rather quiet since you caught the two pokemon," Dawn declared in concern.

Ash looked up at Dawn and smiled faintly, "Dawn, does anyone deserve a second chance if it is given to them?" Ash asked Dawn.

Dawn looked at Ash with a perplexed look on her face, "Ash, why do you ask?" Dawn asked in a puzzled tone, "second chances don't come around often, you need to make sure that you don't regret the choices you make when you receive those chances," Dawn told Ash with a smile as she continued to eat her food.

After eating the food Dawn went into her tent for the night leaving Ash to ponder about what Dawn had said, "If given a second chance, do I need to make sure I don't make the same mistake again?" Ash asked himself as he looked at Dawn's tent again, "Is she the second chance? Is she the one that can make me happy when I am sad?" Ash asked while watching the fire extinguish, "I only have five days left, what if I make the wrong choice?" Ash asked himself as the chill of the night blew passed the trainer.

"Poor Ash, he has been thinking a lot about what would happen if he messes up again," Dawn told herself as she peered through a small opening from her tent. Dawn watched as Ash walked back to his tent, 'why am I so interested in him , he means to leave me like every other guy I want to be with,' Danw thought in anger as she closed up her tent to go to sleep.

* * *

_(Ash's POV)_

I started to dream again. I was in a field alone with no one beside me and mist starting to make it hard to see, "Come Darkrai haven't you had enough?" I asked out loud.

"Darkrai?" questioned a mysterious voice "he couldn't give you a nightmare even if it wanted to" as a shadowy figure showed up in the mist.

"Who are you?" I asked in fear.

"What you don't know then I will reveal myself" the shadowy figure revealed himself.

"No way!" I said in a panic "y…you are me" I said now petrified at meeting myself.

"Well done give this guy a diploma" he sarcastically pointed out "I am going to prove that you haven't truly moved on from your past" he stated cryptically.

"What do you mean?" I asked only to be met with a malicious laugh.

"What you mean all the people you let down" He said cynically. "All the ladies you have left heartbroken? Misty, May and Iris just name a few" he said continuing to taunt me. "All the letters you haven't responded to wow Ash you're a really good friend" he said with a nasty grin.

"I would never abandon my friends or family" I said in anger.

"Oh sure, so what about your mother's funeral ha?" he asked me "you never went which totally pissed your friends off," he said with an evil laugh, "then there was the wedding invites that you never responded to," he continued, "the Christmas parties, New Year's eve celebrations, wow Ash truly amazing," my shadow finished I tried to come up with something but no words arrived in the time I needed it, "lost for words, I guess the Purrloin got your tongue" he said arrogantly.

"Shut up you don't know anything," I said with panic starting to rise.

"The list goes on you fool" he said with a smile. "Do you really think Dawn loves you? Hmph you are more deluded then you think Ashy boy," he said in an evil tone. "All those times you went to the bar to drink away your sorrows, even if you were meant to be Brock's best man for his wedding and you let him down, just like you did with all your other friends," he said in a more serious tone.

"Go away" I ordered "this is my dream" I said trying to stand my ground.

"Not a chance you live in the past, the wish you made earlier in the week proves it," he said with a nasty laugh "I am here to break you Ash, unlike Darkrai," he said with a laugh after he said Darkrai.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

"You are a coward Ash, I come from your sub-conscious so I know all about your past." he said evilly "so I will turn it against you" he said before he disappeared.

I woke up to find Dawn calling me to see if I was alright, I had woken up sweating from the nasty dream that I was having, 'Dawn, what should I do?' I asked as I opened the tent to see Dawn's concerned face greet me.

* * *

_(Normal POV)_

"Ash I made breakfast for you" Dawn said in concern.

"Thanks Dawn, are we almost at Oreburgh City yet? Ash asked still breating heavily from last night's bad dream.

"Yes it is only two hours walk from here Ash" Dawn said with a smile to which Ash looked away from "Ash are you alright?" she asked Ash "did you have another nightmare?" Dawn asked in concern.

"Yes I had another nightmare," Ash confessed with a sad look

"It was Darkrai wasn't it?" Dawn enquired.

"Not this time Dawn," Ash said puzzling Dawn. "It was my inner personal demons," Ash said with a frown, "something about it using my past against me as a weapon, what should I do?" I asked the blue haired coordinator.

"So your past still haunts you Ash," Dawn said seriously, "you might have to confront it Ash," Dawn said wisely.

"But Dawn, I am scared of what might happen," Ash said in fear.

"Nothing good could happen if you continue to bottle it up," Dawn said trying to give Ash courage, "if you don't fight this there is a good chance that it will consume you," Dawn pointed out with a frown, "you need to fight Ash."

Ash looked down to the ground with sorrow thinking about what was being told to him by his darker side, 'what if I lose this battle Dawn?" Ash questioned in thought.

'Ash, you need to win this, not for your friends but for yourself,' Dawn thought with concern as she walked next to the trainer, 'I don't know what's going on, but I think I am falling in love with you Ash, I am just too scared to tell you,' Dawn thought with a frown.

**Alright halfway in this re-release, please have a look at the other stories that i am doing there are some that are on hiatus until i find the plans that i had writen down to help me complete them.**

**What will Ash do now? Is he in the mind set to battle the first gym leader? Will Dawn help Ash find the courage he needs to face up against his past? Will he win his first badge? **

**All will be revealed later on.**


	5. Throwing down the challenge

**Chapter 5: Throwing down the challenge.**

_I don't own pokemon._

_You might be wondering why I have made this story pretty dark remember there is always a light at the end of a tunnel. This story should hurt/comfort and romance, the truth is I cannot add more than 2 genres per story. Now what to expect from this chapter._

_Ash's first gym battle against Roark, the fourth nightmare and Dawn telling Ash a bit about her past._

* * *

_(Ash's POV)_

We had been walking for over two hours since we woke up I was totally pumped for my first Gym battle but still had a hard time focusing. I was still really tired from my bad night's sleep which started on the first night since I made that wish, the trees and the bushes swayed due the gentle breeze and the morning sun started peaking through the trees, I dawdled slowly thinking about the previous nights bad dreams thinking about what had happened and why it felt so real, 'how can anyone sleep with such horrid dreams,' I thought to myself as the words of the mysterious person echoed in my mind.

While walking slowly down the road Dawn stopped in front of me with her hands on her hips, "come on Ash keep up," Dawn told me while I was trying to stay awake.

I looked up with a tired smile as Dawn shook her head in disbelief, "but Dawn," I tried to protest before letting out a yawn.

"No buts Ash you have a gym battle to go to" she said with a smile.

"You're right Dawn," I said not trying to argue with her "first we should go and get something to eat," I suggested to Dawn.

We went to a restaurant to get something to eat before my battle, "Ash, I want to go somewhere before your battle so I will be waiting for you inside the gym" Dawn said trying to surprise me.

I went to the Pokemon Center to give my pokemon a check up to make sure they were ready for the upcoming battle, i thought about a plan for the battle, not knowing what to face, my experiences as a trainer in the past, "okay so I have a fighting type, a grass type and a flying type," I told myself while waiting for my team to be checked up from the nurse.

* * *

_(Dawn's POV)_

I walked around the city trying to find something to cheer Ash up, "you know Piplup and Buneary there has to be something we can do to help him" I said to my two pokemon while still looking around. I had been around this city so often but never with someone else, 'Ash is so mysterious, even if he talked about his past to me, i still think there is so much more to know about him,' I wondered while walking around the city as my two pokemon looked at me with concern knowing that I was constantly thinking about him.

Eventually I had come across a shop which interested me with a cute cheerleader outfit. "Perfect!" I yelled out in happiness, I grabbed the outfit and went into the fitting room to try it on, after walking out of the fitting room to show my pokemon they burst out into laughter knowing it was still foreign to them, "oh come on, I know Ash will love this," I told m pokemon who started to cry with laughter. I walked back into the fitting room to get my normal attire back on, "now to pay for the new clothes," I said after walking out of the fitting room.

I walked up to the attendant of the shop with the cheerleader's outfit in my arms, "so you plan on trying out for being a cheerleader?" the attendant asked with a smile as she scanned the outfit.

I shook my head as my pokemon played around in the shop, "no there is someone I want to cheer for his gym battle," I replied with confidence.

"Well he seems to be lucky to have someone like you around," the attendant asked with a proud smile after handing me the outfit which had been paid for before walking out of the shop.

I walked into another shop and asked the shop owner if they had a fitting for my pokemon. After thirty minutes I walked out of the shop with the outfit and my two pokemon all dressed up for Ash's first gym battle, "good Ash still isn't here," I said while entering the gym, I got myself ready and waited for Ash to enter the gym to battle the gym leader, "I hope Ash can win this battle," I told myself as I moved towards my seat to watch the battle between Ash and the gym leader.

* * *

_(Ash's POV)_

I looked around to see if Dawn was around the gym building, I knew she was planning something but still wasn't certain what it was, "well I guess Dawn didn't want to see me battle after all," I said feeling a little hurt before I was greeted by the gym leader.

"My name is Roark, the gym leader of the Oreburgh Gym," he introduced himself.

"I Ash Challenge you to a gym battle," I challenged the gym leader while instroducing myself to the leader.

"Very well please enter" he said allowing me to enter his gym.

I went up to the challengers podium preparing for the upcoming battle, but I was still looking around for Dawn who was still nowhere to be found, 'oh well she didn't make it in time,' i thought while turning my gaze back to the gym leader who was standing at the ready to battle me, "time to show you what I am made of," I told the gym leader with confidence.

While I was standing with one of my pokeballs in hand i spotted Dawn in the stands wearing a different attire, "I thought I didn't make it in time" Dawn said with a smile "surprise" she yelled at me and showing me the cheerleaders outfit she was wearing.

I looked up with a surprised look, "so you made it Dawn" I said with my face starting to heat up, 'wow she looks really cute,' I thought while trying to focus back on my opponent.

* * *

_(Normal POV)_

A referee stood at the side of the battlefield with a flag in each hand, "This will be a three on three battle who ever knocks out all of their opponents pokemon will be declared the winner" the official stated, "the battle between the challenger Ash and the Gym leader Roark will begin" the official declared while raisng the flags in each hand.

Roark threw out his first selection commencing the challenge, "go Geodude" Roark said bringing out his first pokemon while awaiting Ash's first pokemon.

Ash stood there quietly getting back into the feel of his first gym battle in a long time, 'my first gym battle in years,' Ash thought while trying to take it all in, he pulled out his first pokeball to start his new challenge, "Starly, I choose you," Ash called out his first pokemon shocking the gym leader and Dawn at the same time, but Ash knew what he was doing.

Roark shrugged his shoulders in disbelief and shaking his head at the same time, "you do know flying types are at a serious disadvantage to rock types right?" he said questioning Ash on his choice of pokemon.

"Starly lets start this off with Wing Attack," Ash ordered while maintaining his cool. The flying type flew towards he rock type pokemon with his wings extended out getting ready to hit the opposing rock type pokemon

"Use defense curl Geodude," Roark ordered for the defensive move, the rock type curled up into a rocky ball as the flying type continued to fly towards the gym leader's pokemon, "now use Roll Out" he ordered sending Geodude in for the attack. The rock type pokemon spun around rolling towards he starling pokemon with incredible force.

"Starly use Double Team" Ash ordered Starly, the small flying type started to glow and split into a group of images of itself causing confusion for the rock type pokemon.

Geodude missed his attack but Roark continued to use roll out to take out the illusions. But Ash still continued to wait for his time to strike, while Dawn was cheering Ash on while in the stands, "that's right Ash, show him what you can do!" Dawn yelled out while doing her cheer leader routine for Ash.

"Starly use Double Team one more time" Ash instructed his pokemon. Another lot of dopplegangers appeared on the battlefield frustrating the gym leader some more, 'he s going to do a reckless move,' Ash thought knowing that gym leader wasn't going to take more of Ash's tactics.

"So you are still sticking to defense," Roark said in frustration as Geodude started to become exhausted.

"Now Starly use Wing Attack to finish this," Ash ordered my pokemon, the starling pokemon charged towards the rock type pokemon with his wings, Starly's attack slammed into Geodude knocking it out giving Ash the first round of the battle agains the gym leader. Roark then called out his next combatant Onix, "this could be trouble" Ash said gritting his teeth.

Roark noticed how Ash's pokemon was panting from the last round and decided it was time to get onto the counter attack, "Onix use rock tomb," Roark ordered for his next attack.

"Starly dodge it now" Ash ordered to his now exhausted pokemon, the large rock pokemon slammed into the ground causing boulders to protrude from the ground, it was too late rock tomb trapped Starly then knocked it out.

"Starly is unable to battle," the official declared.

"You put up a good fight Starly," Ash stated while recalling his fallen pokemon, he pulled out his next pokeball and threw it out to start the next round of the battle, "it is your turn Turtwig," Ash said calling out his next pokemon.

"Onix use rock throw" Roark calling for the first attack of this round, a burst of rocks rushed towards the grass type pokemon.

"Turtwig dodge it then use Razor Leaf," Ash comamded with confidence,Turtwig dodged the attack successfully then fired a barrage of leaves at Onix causing it to fall back from the attack.

"Great, Ash now has the type advantage here," Roark stated while gritting his teeth with his fists clenched while his pokemon started to pick itself up after the devestating attack, "Onix use Iron Tail," Roark ordered his Onix. The rock type whipped its tail at the grass type hitting the grass type pokemon, the Attack sent Turtwig flying from the impact but Turtwing was still able to battle but was exhausted after the powerfull attack landed.

"Turtwig use Mega Drain," Ash ordered his pokemon to counter attack, the grass type started to glow as it started to drain some energy from the rock snake pokemon.

"Come on Ash show your opponent what you can do," Dawn cheered for Ash with her pokemon.

A glint in the trainers eyes appeared knoing that this was his chance to finishe the round, "now finish it with Razor Leaf Turtwig," Ash ordered allowing his grass type pokemon to send out another barrage of leaves at the opposing pokemon.

"Onix use Dig," Roark instructed his pokemon with certainty preventing Ash from finishing the round, "this battle isn't over yet Ash!" Roark defiantly told Ash.

* * *

_(Ash's POV)_

I just waited for Onix to reappear again before I called for my next attack knowing that my opponent was starting to get a little desperate in this battle, "Turtwig, wat for the chance to dodge," I commanded calmly preventing Roark from having the advantage.

"Alright Onix hit Turtwig now!" Roark ordered in a hurry to finish the battle.

"Turtwig dodge it then use Razor Leaf again" I instructed my pokemon. After Onix popped out of the ground Turtwig fired its Razor Leaf to knock Onix out leaving Roark with one pokemon. Roark recalled his fallen pokemon from the battle, the gym leader threw out another pokeball this time he called out a creature that looked like a dinosaur.

"Say hello to Cranidos Ash," Roark stated while regaining his composure,"this pokemon is my strongest" he said boastfully while his pokemon got ready to start the round for its trainer. "Use Zen Headbutt Cranidos" Roark ordered sending Cranidos in for the first attack, the dinosaur like pokemon thundered towards my pokemon.

"Quick Turtwig dodge it, then use Mega Drain" I ordered trying to give Turtwig the advantage but was unsuccessful, "oh great Turtwig is too scared to move" I said as Turtwig was hit with the powerful attack sending it flying and out of the battle, "Turtwig no!" I yelled out after seeing my pokemon slam into the ground .

I was only left with one pokemon "Go Monferno," I called out my starter pokemon. I was still able to hear Dawn cheer for me on the sidelines.

"Go Ash go!" Dawn continued to cheer for me.

"You ready for one hell of a battle Ash?" Roark said. "Use Headbutt Cranidos" Roark ordered, his pokemon followed the command with confidence, charging towards my pokemon with its head lowered.

"Monferno use Mach Punch" I instructed my pokemon, Monferno charged towards the rock type pokemon with a glowing white fist. The two attacks landed in the middle of the battle field sending both the pokemon flying away from the direction they came from.

"Nice Ash, but can you still keep up?" Roark questioned the trainers resolve with a smirk, "Flamethrower now Cranidos," Roark ordered his pokemon, the rock type threw is head back preparing to unleash a powerful blast of flames.

"You to Monferno, use flamethrower as well," I ordered with certainty, my pokemon sent out a flurry of flames to counter the rock type pokemon's attack, both attacks landed in the middle of the battle field causing both pokemon to gain supremacy by upping the power until it started to get really hot inside. After a while the attacks exploded sending both pokemon flying.

"Cranidos are you alright?" Roark questioned while the dust was still settling.

"Monferno are still able to battle?" I asked in concern.

"Come on Monferno" Dawn continued to cheer.

We waited for the dust to clear after the explosion with both pokemon remarkably still standing after all of that. Both pokemon show signs of fatigue it looked like we only had one move left to end this battle, "Cranidos use headbutt" Roark issuing his ordered impatiently.

"Wait for it Monferno," I ordered waiting for the perfect time to strike, "dodge now Monferno," I said in the last second.

"What it missed" Roark stated.

"Now Ash finish this battle" Dawn said looking at me confident it was my chance to win this battle.

"Monferno use Mach Punch to end this" I ordered for the last attack of the battle, the fire type pokemon charged towards the rock type with another glowing fist.i watched as the fire type got closer, waiting and hoping for the attack to land. Mach Punch landed successfully sending Cranidos flying and knocking it out as well as defeating Roark I jumped up for joy at the hard fought victory that I had received.

* * *

_(Normal POV)_

Dawn sat on the seat breathing a sigh of relief watching the trainer celebrate his victory,"Ash, won the battle," Dawn said with relief.

Roark walked up to Ash after recalling his pokemon from the battle, "here Ash, you have earned the Coal Badge," Roark said while congratulating Ash proudly, "your next stop will be in Eterna City for the next gym" Roark said with a smile of good luck.

"Thanks Roark," Ash said with a smile, After leaving the gym Ash and Dawn went to the Pokemon Center to heal all of Ash's pokemon then went to the shops to buy more supplies for their next stop, they left the city and off to their next destination but Dawn had other ideas.

"Ash I know a road to Floraroma Town," Dawn said after leaving the shops.

"Why are we heading there Dawn?" Ash asked.

"Because there is this festival dedicated to Shaymin which lasts two days and starts tomorrow," Dawn said with excitement "and I think we should go Ash," Dawn continued "plus there is a contest I want to compete in," Dawn finished hoping that Ash would allow her to see the festival.

"Alright then we will go there," Ash agreed causing Dawn to celebrate her chance to go to the festival. Ash and Dawn walked towards the road which seemed unused for a while, "why this road?" Ash questioned Dawn with uncertainty.

"Because that is where my friend lives Ash." Dawn said with a smile. "when I was younger Ash, I used to be teased a lot for reading lots of books and my mom was always competing in contests," Dawn started while looking around to see if anyone was watching the duo, "I would always come this way which was covered by road blocks until I defied what the road blocks told the people," Dawn said with embarrassment after making sure no one was watching the area.

"What was that Dawn?" ash asked her concerned for how the bluenette was going to rely.

"Easy don't enter," she retorted with a sigh, "but I did and what I found was an amazing place not only to relax, to allow me read my books without getting teased by other people and to also look at the stars," Dawn said happily while walking into the area without regretting it, "it was until a couple of years ago when I met the rare pokemon Shaymin," Dawn said with a smile.

"So Shaymin is your friend?" Ash asked the bluenette with a smirk.

Dawn nodded with a proud smile as the two walked into the area, "yep I promised to visit Shaymin when I ever I could," Dawn stated seriously "so I come around these parts every few months to say hello," Dawn finished while pulling out a book from her bag.

* * *

_(Ash's POV)_

After a while of walking through the fields of flowers and seeing lots of different pokemon, we decided to set up camp allowing Dawn would prepare dinner. It was during that time a small pokemon approached Dawn so I grabbed a book to read about Shaymin, "so that is Shaymin" I said with interest, later on another pokemon showed up and started to stare at me.

"So what pokemon is this?" I asked my pokedex, the pokedex gave all the information I needed about the pokemon that seemed to want to battle me i got one of my pokeballs out ready to battle this pokemon.

"I will capture this pokemon" I declared as I called out Starly.

"Starly use Wing Attack" I issued my command, Gabite then used Dragon Claw sending Starly flying back, after landing on the ground Starly picked itself up to continue to fight on against the Gabite when it started to glow which meant it was evolving to the next stage the pokemon grew larger, "what is this pokemon?" I asked after it had evolved, I pulled out my pokedex to get the information I needed on the new pokemon and what attacks this one knew. "So Staravia it also knows Aerial Ace, Wing Attack and Double Team" I said with interest, the pokemon flapped his wings and got ready to attack the powerful dragon type pokemon, "Staravia use Aerial Ace now!" I yelled out my command.

Gabite tried to dodge the attack but Staravia was too quick and critically hit Gabite knocking it out, "Now is the time to throw my pokeball" I said as I threw my pokeball towards Gabite now hoping for a successful capture.

"Dinner is ready" Dawn yelled out while I was waiting for the capture.

I waited and watched for the dragon type to be successfully captured, eventually the pokeball stopped wobbling from side to side signified the capture was successful I picked up the pokeball containing my new pokemon then ran over to dinner where Dawn was waiting for me.

"What took you so long Ash?" She asked me in anger.

"I captured this new pokemon" I said while calling out my new pokemon.

"So you got yourself a Gabite?" she questioned "well done" she congratulated me.

"And my Starly evolved into Staravia" I said boastfully as she placed the plate on the table, after my successful capture we had dinner while the pokemon were outside their pokeballs eating the poffins that Dawn made while cooking our dinner. After dinner we sat outside again looking at the stars hoping to see what tomorrows festivities would bring in Floraroma Town.

I went back into my tent and then into my sleeping bag to go to sleep, after a while I found myself in dreamland again when I was hit by lightning, "sorry about that Pikachu's Thunderbolt always seems to hit the moron," my darker side said with a laugh.

"So in other words you told a Pikachu to hit me with Thunderbolt right?" I questioned him while trying to containt my irritation.

"This is no ordinary Pikachu," he said laughing at me menacingly

"What are you talking about?" I continued to question him

"What you don't recognize your own Pikachu?" he asked me while glaring at me, "no wonder why he hates you," he said as Pikachu glared at me with sparks flying out of its cheeks. "You didn't only abandon your friends you also abandoned your pokemon," he said before I could call out to Pikachu.

"I would never do that to my pokemon!" I yelled out in anger, I clenched my fists as I tried to walk over to the electric pokemon, "my pokemon trust me," I said now unsure of myself.

"Right and what about the letter from Tracey after Professor Oak died ha?" he said questioning my past again, "all the pokemon you caught wanting to see you again only for you to never show up," he said as all the pokemon I caught showed up behind him.

"I never got the letter!" I replied angrily.

"You didn't read the letter you moron you threw it in the fire," he said as Pikachu hit me with another bolt of lightning, "then there was the letter from Officer Jenny in Vermillion City asking you to visit Squirtle," he said with a frown while I was trying to get back up from the devestating attack, I continued to look on as all the pokemon I caught in the past glared at me then a pokemon used flamethrower on me.

"Opps I guess I forgot one, how rude of me," he said with a menacing grin. "Charizard one your strongest pokemon the one you saved back in the Orange Islands." he continued as Charizard glared at me "a letter was sent to you from the Charicific Valley and when you never responded Charizard began to resent you again," he finished as I was hit by another flamethrower.

"Are you done yet?" I questioned in anger

"nope not yet" he said like he never had enough tormenting me "what about the pokemon you have now?" he said now targeting the pokemon I have with me "let's see Staravia, Gabite, Turtwig and Monferno right? How do we know you won't abandon them after this week?" he said glaring at me as red eyes stared at me.

"I will not abandon them" I answered back in anger.

"Yeah sure you are all talk Ash," he said taunting me.

"No I am not all talk," I said to my dark counterpart.

"So you rather stay quiet," he said continuing to taunt me.

"No, I will do one better," I said now glaring at him, i looked up to see my next opponent standing in front of me, "I will challenge you to a battle does three on three sound good to you?" I challenging my darker self before he burst out into laughter.

He just laughed at me not caring what I had just said, "you're challenging me to a battle? I have all your pokemon at my disposal," he said laughing at me, but I stood my ground knowing that this was the best chance for me to stand up for my self. "I will give another fighting chance, I will use pokemon that you can actually beat," he said with a nasty grin.

"No I want to face your strongest pokemon," I said with determination.

"You have to be kidding me, there is no way you are going to win that battle," he said laughing at me. "Fine I will tell you which pokemon I will use against you, so you know what to expect" he said pointing at three pokemon from my past.

"So I will face Charizard, Sceptile and who else?" I questioned my darker self with a nervous look on my face.

"You don't know? It's Pikachu" he said with a smile as the three pokemon glared at me "it will be a best two out of three battle," he declared while I started to nervously smirk at my opponent.

I just stood there looking at the three pokemon I will face off against while I thought about the pokemon I will be using. The prospects of losing scared me I knew deep down that I couldn't hesitate against this foe, I woke while Dawn was cooking breakfast and I thought to myself about what I got myself into. The pokemon that I had trained will now face me in battle while the pokemon aren't ready to face the second gym just yet.

"Ash are you alright?" Dawn asked me in great concern

"Yeah I am fine no need to worry," I responded with a smile and a nervous sweat going down my back.

"Now I am really worried," Dawn stated in response while getting ready to start breakfast.

* * *

_(Normal POV)_

A few hours after breakfast now in Floraroma Town Ash had finished battling five trainers straight. Ash was getting ready to face another that passed by, "Alright Turtwig attack with Razor Leaf," Ash called for the final attack of the battle, the ground type pokemon fainted from the powerful attack.

"Ash you need to stop," Dawn said in concern. "Your Pokemon are exhausted" Dawn said pointing to Ash's tired pokemon.

"But…" I tried to say something before Dawn interrupted me by placing her finger against my lips.

"No buts Ash you have to take care of your Pokemon" Dawn ordered Ash now becoming angry with him, "You need to enjoy the festivities Ash and not be so uptight" She stated trying to make me relax.

* * *

**How will Ash battle his past pokemon in the next chapter? Will he win the battle?**

**Find out in the next chapter: The final trials PT1. Facing the past **


End file.
